


A Fellowship

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Gen, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Hokage, Hot Springs & Onsen, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Missing-Nin, Post-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: From one Jinchuuriki to another.
Relationships: Akamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Akatsuki & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Gaara, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Fuu & Haruno Sakura, Fuu of Takigakure & Uchiha Sasuke, Fuu of Takigakure & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara & Hatake Kakashi, Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gobi | Five-tails | Kokuou & Han, Hachibi | Eight-tails | Gyuuki & Killer Bee, Han & Jinchuuriki (Naruto), Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Karatachi Yagura, Haruno Sakura & Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura & Sarutobi Hiruzen, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Utakata, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba & Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba & Tayuya, Inuzuka Kiba & Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya & Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Karatachi Yagura & Momochi Zabuza, Karatachi Yagura & Uchiha Sasuke, Killer Bee & Uzumaki Naruto, Kimimaro & Tayuya (Naruto), Kimimaro & Uzumaki Naruto, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu | Seven Swordsmen of the Mist & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Momochi Zabuza & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nibi | Two-tails | Matatabi & Nii Yugito, Nii Yugito & Uchiha Sasuke, Nii Yugito & Uzumaki Naruto, Oonoki & Roushi (Naruto), Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Yakushi Kabuto, Rock Lee & Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee & Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Tayuya & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Utakata, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	1. 6173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you going to cheer for me?" Naruto asked cheekily with his foxy grin.
> 
> "I am going to cheer for Gaara." Yagura said in a deadpan tone.
> 
> "Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto immediately said with a big pout, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.
> 
> "Show some respect first, brat." The Mizukage said in a clearly amused tone.

Utakata was there to help him.

The situation was honestly kind of laughable. A rogue Shinobi from the Bloody Kirigakure was there to help a team of Konoha Ninja from another rogue Shinobi who also hailed from the Bloody Kiri.

"What is Konoha thinking? Aren't you still a Genin? This is an A-rank mission." Utakata said with a frown.

"Who are you?!" Sakura immediately asked the stranger in response to his words.

Utakata raised his eyebrow in return.

"I am not talking to you." He said dismissively.

Utakata turned his head to face one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri calmly.

"Picking on a helpless Genin? How far the mighty have fallen." Utakata commented nonchalantly, ignoring Naruto who immediately shouted that he wasn't helpless at all.

"What are you doing here, Utakata?" Zabuza asked his fellow missing-nin in a rough voice.

"I can ask the same thing to you." Utakata replied lightly.

"Utakata. You are also a rogue Ninja from Kirigakure. Why are you helping us?" Kakashi asked in a suspicious tone, his eyes starring sharply at him, ignoring Sakura who gasped in surprise from behind him and Sasuke who immediately tightened his grip on his kunai.

It was strange that the man was helping them instead of Zabuza. What was his reason?

Utakata chuckled softly in response to his question.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Hatake Kakashi. I am only here to help Naruto." Utakata said while inclining his head to the yellow-haired Genin.

Naruto? Why? How did they know each other? Utakata was a rogue Ninja from Kirigakure while Naruto lived his entire life in Konoha and never ventured outside. This was his first time going outside Konoha. Did Utakata ever infiltrate Konoha without their knowing?

"From one Jinchuuriki to another." Utakata added quietly but everyone in the vicinity could hear him just fine.

It was their fellowship. A comradely to help one another whenever and wherever.

"Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke muttered the word under his breath in confusion.

Kakashi tightened his grip on his kunai but Utakata was no longer paying attention to him.

"Shall I show you what a true demon look like, Demon of Kirigakure?" Utakata tilted his head slightly before he was engulfed in a red chakra.

That was Team Seven's first encounter with a Jinchuuriki from another village. It wasn't their last.

\---

Hatake Kakashi immediately stopped talking with his Genin when a thick smell of blood entered his nose and he turned his head to the side warily.

"Come out." He called out to the person in hiding.

A red-haired teenager with black circle around his eyes and a blank expression on his face appeared in a swirl of sand. Both of his arms were crossed over his chest and there was a gourd on his back.

"Naruto." The teen suddenly greeted one of his Genin in a flat tone.

"Gaara!" Naruto immediately responded with a bright grin, waving his hand slightly to him.

How did they know each other?

"You are from Sunagakure, correct? Are you here for the Chuunin Exams?" Kakashi asked him stiffly.

"Yes." The teenager answered him shortly before he turned his attention to Naruto again.

"I am not going to lose to you, Gaara! I will see you in the final." Naruto said in a cheerful tone, pumping his fist up to the air.

"Is that a challenge?" Gaara asked him emotionlessly.

"Yes. From one Jinchuuriki to another." Naruto replied with a smile, ignoring his teammates who immediately tensed in response to his words.

"I am looking forward to it." Gaara replied simply in a cool tone before he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

That was Team Seven's second encounter with a Jinchuuriki from another village. It was still far off from their last one.

\---

Their third encounter happened in the beginning of the Chuunin Exams when Naruto introduced himself loudly at everyone in the room.

A girl with short hair and tan skin suddenly walked closer to them.

She was a participant from another village, probably pissed off at Naruto's loud introduction.

The girl only raised her hand in a greeting.

"I am Fuu of Takigakure! Nice to finally meet you here." She introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure! Nice to finally meet you here too!" Naruto immediately returned with a beaming smile.

She started at Naruto's eyes for a few seconds before she let out another smile on her lips.

"Your eyes are really pretty." She complimented him innocently.

Naruto only rubbed the back of his head shyly in response with a short laugh. "Thanks."

Then, she suddenly turned around, effortlessly stopping the Ninja from Otogakure in their track.

"That's not nice." She commented lightly before she let them go and turned her attention to her fellow Jinchuuriki again.

"Good luck on this exam, Naruto." Fuu said with a wink and a carefree smile.

It was a wish of luck from one Jinchuuriki to another.

\---

Their fourth encounter happened in the final of the Chuunin Exams when Naruto landed his eyes on the Kage's place and saw someone.

He raised both of his hands and waved enthusiastically, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Hatake Kakashi sighed at that. His student was probably doing that to get the Hokage's attention. How embarrassing.

"Yagura! I can't believe it! You are really a Kage even though you are so young and short!" Naruto said loudly with a laugh.

Holy shit. That stupid brat. Was he trying to start a fucking war with Kirigakure or something?

"You are shorter and younger than me!" The Mizukage bellowed back in response, twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to cheer for me?" Naruto asked cheekily with his foxy grin.

"I am going to cheer for Gaara." Yagura said in a deadpan tone.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto immediately said with a big pout, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"Show some respect first, brat." The Mizukage said in a clearly amused tone.

It was a friendly banter from one Jinchuuriki to another.


	2. 4528

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello? I am the Yondaime Hokage's son? What?" Naruto asked while pointing to himself, demanding an answer from his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Iwagakure is working with rogue Ninja now? How far the mighty have fallen." Roushi commented while crossing his arms.

He stood in front of Naruto, shielding him from the two men who stood warily across them.

The pool of lava on the ground separated the two rogue Ninja from the two Jinchuuriki.

"Iwagakure?" Hoshigaki Kisame asked in confusion.

"I bet that old fart Oonoki just find out that the Yellow Flash reproduced and send you guys to kill this brat, right?" Roushi scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Naruto blurted out in surprise.

"That little runt is the Yondaime Hokage's son?!" Kisame did a double take on the blonde kid from Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi was as emotionless as ever on the outer appearance but he did an epic face palm inside his mind. Who was that old man? An ally? A foe? Which one?

Itachi was grateful at first to the man for protecting Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was an important asset to Konoha after all. Despite the cloak that he wore and the slash on his forehead protector, he was still Konoha's Uchiha Itachi.

Then, the man just practically told two rogue Shinobi that Naruto was the son of the late Yondaime Hokage. Was he really an ally? Itachi wasn't so sure anymore.

Kisame turned his head to face Itachi. "Do you know about this?"

"… No." Itachi lied calmly.

"Hello? I am the Yondaime Hokage's son? What?" Naruto asked while pointing to himself, demanding an answer from his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"What? You don't know about that? Konoha keep it a secret from you, kid? It is pretty obvious though. You look a lot like him." Roushi said nonchalantly while patting the Genin's head, ignoring Naruto's what-the-fuck look.

It was an example of an information passed from one Jinchuuriki to another unintentionally.

Or maybe an intentional one.

No one truly knew except an old man called Roushi.

\---

Naruto met with Han in the middle of his fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

It was nothing but a pure coincidence.

The man was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or maybe he was in the right place at the right time.

Han took one look at the scene, blinked his eyes once, met Naruto's blue eyes calmly, and transformed fully into his Bijuu form without a single word.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelped in surprise when Han suddenly grabbed him using his mouth and lifted Naruto to his head, making the boy stood on the same height with the three legendary Sannin.

"Are you telling me to fight another Bijuu again?" Gamabunta complained loudly.

"Orochimaru, are you summoning me to fight against a Bijuu?" Manda hissed to his summoner.

"Tsunade-sama?" Katsuyu inquired politely in a quizzical tone.

The three legendary Sannin were still completely dumbfounded at the unexpected turn of events that they didn't give a reply to their summon.

The Bijuu snorted ungracefully.

"I don't like fighting. You three go and duke it out. Naruto and me are going to the hot spring." Kokuou said dismissively.

In one giant leap, they arrived on the other side of the town.

Han transformed back to his human form, ignoring Naruto who immediately complained to take him back there.

Han responded by simply patting his head softly. "Let those adults sort out their problem and soak ourselves here. The hot spring here is really good. I guarantee it."

He grabbed Naruto's hand and proceeded to drag him inside the hot spring.

It was an invitation to relax oneself, from one Jinchuuriki to another.

\---

"… you are a little bit too overqualified for this." Naruto said with a sweat drop. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"Huh?" The Kumogakure's Jounin said innocently, like she didn't just turn into a two-tailed cat monster and completely wiped out Orochimaru's henchmen in a record time.

"Hey, Sasuke is still alive from all of that, right?" Kiba asked in a staged whisper. Akamaru, his poor dog, was still whimpering inside his jacket, completely frightened by the cat woman.

"I don't know, man." Shikamaru replied quietly from beside him. There was a cold sweat on his forehead.

The cat woman cloaked herself in a red chakra and threw a monstrous punch at the giant one, knocking him into the land of unconsciousness in an instant.

She transformed partially and cut the one with many arms in two with her claws.

A set of explosive tags that she set up earlier activated and took out the one with two heads.

She transformed fully and roared over the sound of the flute, knocking out the Oto girl immediately.

She gathered her chakra into a giant ball and fired it mercilessly on the newcomer, reducing whoever it was into a pile of dust.

Nii Yugito grinned victoriously at them and made a peace sign.

Akamichi Chouji swallowed his potato chips nervously.

Hyuuga Neji looked to be a little bit star struck on her.

Both Kiba and Akamaru were still looking in awe and fear at her.

Rock Lee who just arrived there starred speechlessly in amazement on the scene of destruction.

Nara Shikamaru's faith in his belief of women being troublesome deepen.

Uzumaki Naruto found an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke in a coffin and carried him back to Konoha.

Thus, the Sasuke retrieval mission ended up completed successfully with no casualties from the Konoha's ninja.

It was an example of a help given freely from one Jinchuuriki to another.

\---

Naruto's meeting with Killer Bee involved Jiraiya, an act of stupidity called unlocking his seal, and losing control in the middle of his training with Ero-sennin.

Naruto didn't really understand the rap but he was nevertheless grateful to the Kumogakure's Shinobi for helping him out. He almost killed the Ero-sennin. It was unbelievable.

It made him all the more determined to control his power. The power entrusted to him by his father.

He was also determined to become friends with the fox, just like Killer Bee and his Bijuu.

"I am ready. Please teach me." Naruto said with a grin, offering his fist up for a bump.

Thus, a somewhat mentorship from one Jinchuuriki to another was formed out.


End file.
